How To Play
In each game, there are sessions '''that break the game into parts. Each session has a different role, and also is like a "clock" for the game. Sign-Ups The total time of this period will be usually 48-72 hours. To sign-up for an official game, you will post which application you will be using for the game. If you are signing up for an unofficial game, please follow the sign up guidelines the temporary host should have made clear. Please don't post twice, as it may cause confusion to the host of the game. Because this game runs on activity, you should '''NOT sign-up if you know you will be unable to participate, or else you will be removed from the game. Daily and Nightly Life NOTE: ''These are optional phases of the game.'' These two are usually made for roleplay purposes, or so it drags the game story along. In the daily life, players are optional to perform actions anywhere ''in the game's location, to possibly set up an alibi, which could make the game easier, or harder. This is where the ''blackened, or killer, gets chosen. If this is not ''part of the game, then the killer gets chosen after the Sign-Ups, and before the Deadly Life. If you do not want to be the killer and you were selected, you can tell the host so they are aware of the situation and pick someone else. If everyone did not want to be blackened, and it went around in a circle back to you, then you'll have ''no choice ''but to be blackened. Deadly Life A Monokuma File will go out revealing the victim, location, and minor details about the body. Players send the Host a PM with a location/locations in the school they wish to investigate. The game will start off with only the 1st floor/section/room of the map unlocked, and after each result where the Blackened is not caught, another 2 floors will open. Each player has 2 investigation credits per floor/section/room that is open. There are 2 types of investigation: * In-Depth (2 credits) - Search a room for hidden items or clues. Receives the same info as a investigation plus more. * Scan (1 credit) - Take a quick look at what is obvious in a room. Investigation info from a particular room is the same among all players depending on the type of investigation you choose. For example, 2 people In-Depth investigate the Kitchen, both will receive the same info. This period lasts around 24 hours or more, depending on what the host would like, then a Class Trial will occur. Class Trial All of the players will compete to see who the blackened is, rather it's by arguing, debating, contradicting, lying, etc. Names of all the contestants will be placed into a poll, where the players will vote who the blackened is. Because majority rules is how Danganronpa goes, the player with the most amount of votes will be executed. One of two scenarios will happen in an execution: * '''IF THE MAJORITY VOTE WAS CORRECT: '''The blackened will be executed, and the host will have to describe how in the Results post. The game will then continue on until the host either feels like ending it, or until too little players remain. * '''IF THE MAJORITY VOTE WAS INCORRECT: '''Everyone ''except ''the blackened will be executed, described in the Results post. The killer will be free to leave the school, meaning they won the game and it does not continue on. Results The host will type a result, similar to the Daily/Nightly Life fashion, where roleplay and the story matter. In the result, it will include only these two things: * '''Execution': Described in a brief manner to give the reader an experience as if they were truly in the Danganronpa game. * Who Won: If the blackened escaped the school, or everyone met an unfortunate fate. Now, if ''two players ''have the same amount of votes, then a coin will be flipped to see who gets executed.